


Insomnia

by Sarah_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Ellie/pseuds/Sarah_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before Sam and Dean are going to confront Dick Roman, and it's hard for them to sleep. </p>
<p>Contains season 7 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

The cards were pretty much dealt. The weapon to take down Dick Roman had been “forged” and was waiting in the basement, along with the decoy. Now, as much as both of the Winchesters wanted to ride off to Roman’s office and do away with him, they had to wait.  


Dean excused himself not long after torching Bobby’s flask. Somehow, having to lose Bobby a second time seemed so much more painful. There was a sense that he was really, absolutely, completely gone now. The only people the Winchesters had to rely on anymore were angels and demons, and Dean still couldn’t decide which ones were more likely to be on his side while Dick was still running around.  


The weight of Bobby’s loss and the importance of the next day felt heavy enough to pull Dean to the floor and leave him there, catatonic and useless. But Winchesters didn’t get to grieve. Not for the innocents they got killed, their comrades that fell, or for their own broken lives. So instead, Dean left the small bedroom he had been staying in and padded across the hall. He rapped his knuckles lightly on Sam’s door.  


“Yeah?” called a voice from the other side of the door.  


“It’s me, Sammy.” Dean replied.  


The door was opened in seconds. Sam had propped himself up against the doorframe. He was wearing a soft cotton v-neck and a pair of gray sweatpants, and he nearly had to slouch to fit in the opening. It struck Dean how odd it was that his brother could look so comfortable, given everything that was happening.  


“What’s wrong? Is Cas talking about bees again?” Sam asked. He peeked his head out of the doorway and peered down the hallway.  


“No, nothing like that.” Dean said with a small smile. “Can I come in?”  


Sam furrowed his brow for an instant before stepping back, allowing for the door to open wider so that Dean could pass.  


“What’s up?” Sam asked as Dean shut the door behind him.  


“Just couldn’t sleep.” Dean replied. He looked around the room and shifted uncomfortably.  


“Yeah, me neither.” Sam said after a moment of calculating silence. He turn and collapsed on his bed. After a split second of deliberation, Dean sat next to him, and leaned against the wooden headboard.  


“So do you think it’ll work?” Sam asked.  


“The weapon?”  


“The whole plan. It’s not one of our more solid operations.” Sam said.  


“I dunno, Sam. I still think the whole ‘jump Lucifer back into his cage’ plan was less inspired than it could have been.’”  


The brothers passed the next hour talking about the hundreds of plans and schemes that they had had to come up with over the years, most of them stabs in the dark at best and downright reckless at their worst. Dean was surprised when he found himself laughing with Sam, despite everything they were facing.  


“Man, it’s good to talk like this.” Dean said. He reached forward and clasped Sam on the shoulder.  


“Yeah, ever since Bobby…” Sam trailed off, turning on the bed to face Dean.  


“Yeah.” Dean said.  


“But even before that, I guess.” Sam said suddenly, thoughtfully.  


“You haven’t exactly been at the peak of your health.” Dean reminded Sam.  


“And then there were the two years of soullessness.” Sam said.  


“Yeah.”  


Suddenly, Sam pushed himself up onto his elbow with one hand and pulled Dean toward him with his opposite arm. Sam searched hungrily for Dean’s lips, prying open his brother’s mouth with his tongue while pulling Dean on top of him at the same time.  


Dean was surprised. The last time they had shared a moment like this had been nearly two years before. He wasn’t sure if they would ever return to this place of heat and breaths and sweat. The surprise didn’t last long, however, before pure need and want overtook him. Instead of thinking, Dean began to merely respond. He matched Sam’s movements, rubbing against his brother while Sam nipped and sucked on Dean’s lips teasingly.  


Tightness began to grow below Dean’s hips, and he could see the hard outline against Sam’s sweats. Dean rubbed against his brother, feeling himself twitch and fill as their kiss deepened.  


“Dean, please.” Sam groaned finally, and twisted his fingers through Dean’s hair.  


“Where’s the-“Dean began. He didn’t need to finish, Sam pointed to his duffle bag.  


“Side pocket.” Sam murmured. He let out a gasp when Dean moved from the bed.  


Dean rummaged quickly through the bag and found the small bottle of clear liquid that he was looking for. Deftly he made use of the gel inside and approached his brother, who was now naked on the bed. His clothes were in a pile discarded beside the bed.

Slowly, Dean prepared his brother while he kissed him and licked at his skin. He could have done this for a long time, appreciating the weight of Sam’s responses as he worked his fingers into his brother. Sam’s hips and muscles responded to every press that Dean made. 

“Dean.” Sam gasped, his voice coming out in a whine. 

“Okay, Sammy.” Dean murmured. He pulled away from Sam’s lips just long enough to align himself between Sam’s thighs. A moment later, Dean slowly pressed into his brother, keening at the pressure that surrounded him. After a few seconds of shallow movements while Dean slid his hips forward and back again, the two began to move together. 

Dean lay against Sam’s chest as they moved, Sam’s own stiffness settled between them. Their rhythms went from slow, steady beats to quick thrusts that brought them both to the very edge. Neither spoke while they fucked. They were each relishing in the moment, the feelings. Their bodies were slick with sweat and their breaths came out as shuddering gasps. It was Dean who went over first; letting himself go with his eyes screwed shut and a heavy groan. Sam followed quickly after, slicking the skin between himself and Dean. 

They lay together afterwards, each of them utterly spent. Dean draped his arm across Sammy’s chest and Sam tucked his head against Dean’s cheek. Dean turned to lay a trail of tiny kisses along Sam’s forehead. He could taste his brother’s sweat on his lips. Sam reached forward and took Dean’s hand. He held it tightly in his own. 

For the last remaining hours of that night, they did not leave one another’s side. Instead Dean and Sam basked in the comfort of being together, and in having each other through whatever the next day would bring. 

After awhile, they were even comfortable enough to sleep.


End file.
